fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
LaGina Cox
LaGina Cox is a woman from the RTAverse. A professional wrestler with ridiculous athleticism, LaGina signed with Wreckless Wrestling after finishing a short course in college in order to try and achieve fame. Physical appearance LaGina is a short 20-year-old African-American woman with long black hair with some pink streaks in it. She has brown eyes. In the ring, LaGina wears a red tank top, black leather gloves, black leather pants and brown boots. Out of the ring, LaGina wears a purple leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue skinny jeans and black high-heeled boots. LaGina also has a tattoo of a Mortal Kombat-like dragon on her left arm. When walking to the ring, LaGina wears her jacket. Abilities LaGina is a very athletic woman. She has leaped higher than her height in the past and can run 100 meters in 9 seconds. LaGina can jump rather far too. In high school, she jumped far enough to clear a long jump pit. LaGina uses her extremely cartoon-like athleticism to her advantage when wrestling, and used it to create some insane finishing moves. Besides her finishers, LaGina's moves are usually luchador-like, with her performing a lot of leaping moves. LaGina can also easily identify injuries in other people just from their body language. Finishing moves LaGina's main finishing move is the "Maine Eventer", a move that involves LaGina climbing to the top of a turnbuckle while her opponent is down, before leaping and doing 3 front flips and landing on top of her opponent. If she wants to, she can also pin her opponent with this move. LaGina also has a move called the "Bangor Bang-Up", which consists of her doing a moonsault off the ropes and landing a DDT on the opponent. LaGina can also perform a move in similar fashion to Shane McMahon's Coast to Coast move. However, rather than jumping from the side of the ring, LaGina jumps from the turnbuckle opposite her opponent. Personality In the ring, LaGina portrays a woman who is trying desperately to get noticed. She likes to overwork herself, even if it leaves her with very little energy. Her dedication to wrestling has made her a fan favourite and has given her a rather big push so early in her career. Out of the ring, however, LaGina is a very cheery woman who loves doing her work as a wrestler, even if it does become a bit too much to be on the road all the time and not getting to see her grandmother, who singlehandedly raised her in Maine. Trivia *LaGina is a big Mortal Kombat fan, and loves to use Kitana the most. *LaGina tried to work as a vigilante under her now-ring name, but thought that wrestling would be easier. *LaGina's in-ring attire was originally rather different and was also going to be used as her out-of-ring attire. *LaGina uses Supermoves by Overseer as her entrance music. *LaGina's vertical leap has been measured at 73 inches (6'1", or 185cm). *Besides her finishers, LaGina's go-to moves in the ring are a series of Hurricanranas and a 630 splash. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Adults Category:American Characters